Various applications, for example internet shopping, require searching images based on color. In order to search an image by color the image needs to be associated with one or more colors. The association can be performed by segmenting the image into a foreground portion and a background portion, and identifying the colors from the foreground portion. Often, segmentation techniques require user intervention to initialize the foreground and the background portion. For complex images effort of user intervention needed is high. For example, the user needs to initialize Trimap T={Tb, Tf, Tu}, where Tb is the background portion, Tf is the foreground portion and Tu is unknown portion in the image. Further, the segmenting becomes unmanageably complex when thousands of images are processed.
In light of foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient technique for segmenting images.